i_shall_seal_the_heavensfandomcom-20200214-history
Meng Hao/Cultivation
|-|Cultivation= Qi Condensation (On Chapter 3) *Meng Hao, unlike, everyone else who stopped at the Ninth Level of Qi Condensation went up to the Thirteenth Level, which is something that has not been seen since ancient times. This was achieved through the use of Dong Hu's poison pearl, which can forcibly raise one's cultivation by 1 level. Meng hao used the pearl at 9th Condensation level, which boosted his cultivation to 10th level, thereby unlocking the ancient path of 13 levels of Qi Condensation. Foundation Establishment (On Chapter 99) *At Foundation Establishment Meng Hao had Perfect Dao Pillars with no cracks at all, and had 10 instead of 9 pillars. *He achieved this through the perfect foundation pill recipe, which was acquired by an elder of the reliance sect who was trying to kill him. *Chu Yuyun crafted the pill for Meng Hao. *After he died, he was able to achieve Eternal Stratum Pillar. Core Formation (On Chapter 304) *Meng Hao had a Gold Core. *He created his Golden Core during his heavenly tribulation which tempered his body with lightning, strengthened his divine sense, and helped him create his Core Qi, which was the Ancient Starry Sky like inside Choumen Tai's body. *He then went on a quest to create his 5 elements nascent soul and found various totems which boosted the power of his gold core and brought him the fighting power of a nascent soul cultivator. Nascent Soul (On Chapter 522) *While most people only have one Nascent Soul, four considered the ultimate, but with a Flawless Foundation and a Violet Core, along with a One Color Soul Procurement Pill, then it’s possible to add one more element. But Meng Hao had a total of Nine elements. *Meng hao used the totem tattoos of the Western Desert to create his Nascent soul. His nine elements were created from: *#Frost Demon Emperor soil totem *#Blood Immortal-Violet Sea totem *#Ancestral Awakened Greenwood *#East Pill Everburning Flame totem *#Roc Wind totem *#Ancestral Awakened Golden Crow totem *#Tribulation Lightning totem *#Qi and Blood totem *#Demon Totem Spirit Severing (On Chapter 676) *Since Meng Hao had Nine Nascent Souls and by combining them into one gave him the power of Spirit Severing to help him form a path into Spirit Severing. *For his first severing he chose to sever the Resurrection Lily in him to seek the path of Freedom and Independence. He did this in the Milky Way Sea where he shortly after got killed by the 10th Wang Clan patriarch for his perfect foundation. *After his resurrection, Meng Hao was brought to the Rebirth Cave by Xu Qing in order to save him. This effort proved futile until he met Shui Dongliu in the cave who informed him that he hadn't lost his cultivation. After being enlightened by Shui Dongliu and realizing that he was too obsessed with his perfect foundation, he chose to sever perfection. After severing perfection he gained his paragon branch where he got his Dao Fruit. After Shui Dongliu severed his Dao fruit, Meng Hao gained his famous Eternal Stratum which has helped greatly in his following adventures. *After having been re-birthed by Shui Dongliu in the Rebirth Cave. Meng Hao gained an insane amount of devilish intent. Wherever he went, slaughter would incur. The entire Southern Domain came to fear Meng Hao and he would become the Blood Prince of the Blood Demon Sect. His devilish intent especially rose greatly during the war with the Northern Reaches on his wedding day. During a critical point in the war where Meng Hao got trapped by a Monkey Cage, he got enlightened on which path he should follow. This was also emphasized by Patriarch Blood Demon on whether he should Sever the Devil and Seek the Dao or Sever the Dao and Seek the Devil. After having made his decision he chose to Sever the Devil in him and Seek the Dao. He used a 100% mist blade to sever his devil which meant that it was an incredibly great Dao and will, the likes of which had never been seen before. * After having made his severing he immediately rose to half a step into True Immortality, skipping the prior stages of Dao Seeking which immediately decided the victory for the Southern Domain in the war against the Northern Reaches. Dao Seeking (On Chapter 793) *With the unique things that Meng Hao severed in Spirit Severing allowed Meng Hao to reach half-way to True Immortality upon his third severing, along with an Immortal Meridian he received, from the Ancient Daoist Rite Temple, allowed him to match up to the peak of the Immortal Realm. (Considered around someone with 80 Immortal Meridians) True Immortality (On Chapter 973) *While in Dao Seeking, Meng Hao seized some good fortune from the Ancient Daoist Rite Temple, in the shape of a Immortal Meridian which allowed Meng Hao to slowly build upon it, forging his path into True Immortality. After gaining more good fortune from the First Generation Patriarch of the Fang Clan Meng Hao managed to build his 1 Immortal Meridian into 8 before even stepping into the Immortal Realm which will greatly benefit him in his Immortal Tribulation. *The path to True Immortality that Meng Hao had taken was the rarest of the 3 available paths, aside from the Destiny of Door of Immortality and usage of Immortal Vines, which was to force the Heavens to accept him as an Immortal. As Meng Hao had already obtained Immortal Meridians, he had begun to forge his path to Immortality. *After passing his Immortal Tribulation Meng Hao formed 100 Meridians from the Door of Immortality and building upon the 8 he already had, and 15 he got from good fortune during his life; he ended up with 123 Meridians. ** 1-100 – Meridians from Tribulation ** 101-108 – Ancient Immortal Meridians from the Dao Lamp ** 109 – Blood Demon Grand Magic (Blood Demon) ** 110 – Resurrection Lily ** 111 – Eternal Stratum ** 112 – True Immortal fleshly body – Qi and Blood ** 113 – Eight Demon Sealing Hex - Bodily Cultivation Hexing ** 114 – Seventh Demon Sealing Hex - Karmic Hexing ** 115 – Sixth Demon Sealing Hex – Life-Death Hexing ** 116 – Fifth Demon Sealing Hex – Inside-Outside Hexing ** 117 – Paragon Bridge (Paragon Magic) ** 118 – Immortal Character from Ancient Daoist Rite Temple ** 119 – Fang Bloodline Dragon (Fang Clan – Ancestral Awakening) ** 120 – Starry Sky meridian (Choumen Tai) ** 121 – Demon Immortal Dragon (Ke Jiusi – Ke Yunhai’s Dragon-Phoenix Soul Lamp) ** 122 – Flying Rain Dragon Legacy ** 123 – Essence of Divine Flame Immortal Emperor (On Chapter 1057) *Due to Meng Hao's bloodline coming from an Allheaven Bloodline, he was able to use his Nirvana Fruits and absorb them to walk the path of the Allheaven. His first step was the Immortal Emperor Realm. At first Meng Hao was not strong enough to absorb his first Nirvana Fruit until he received a drop of Paragon Nine Seals' blood from the Nine Seas God World. **While this blood was severely diluted, Meng Hao used the Copper Mirror to duplicate the blood so he could get a pure drop of blood. Eventually, he was able to get a pure drop of blood and absorb it, and at that time he absorbed his Nirvana Fruit which allowed for him to completely absorb it, stepping into the Immortal Emperor Realm. This also bestowed him with the authority of the Future Lord of the Mountain and Sea Realm, allowing him to use Paragon Nine Seals' weapons, although it was quite taxing. Allheaven Immortal (On Chapter 1140) * In the Windswept Realm after some tribulation Meng Hao was able to study the 3000 essences of the Realm and used them to permanently reach Allheaven Immortal. Allheaven Dao Immortal (On Chapter 1177) *Originally it would have taken Meng Hao years in order to fully absorb his third Nirvana Fruit to become an Allheaven Dao Immortal, but because of some good fortune in the Windswept Realm in the form of the Traitorous Sutra of the Rebel Dao he was able to absorb a portion of it and over time slowly absorb it. He later used the trial in the Ancestral Dao Lakes to fully absorb it. Ancient Realm (Chapter 1276) *In order for Meng Hao to absorb his fourth and last Nirvana Fruit it would have taken him a "very, very long time" but because of Greed who possessed Meng Hao's body forcefully absorbed most of it, shortening the time he needed to absorb it. *Because Meng Hao was an Allheaven Dao Immortal before stepping into the Ancient Realm his Ancient Realm Tribulation was many folds harder then even Dao Tribulations, to the point where he even died once undergoing it. *Because Meng Hao had 123 Immortal Meridians in the Immortal Realm he was able to ignite 32 Soul Lamps and because of Paragon Nine Seals blood that he absorbed in the past he was able to form one more Soul Lamp, a Paragon Soul Lamp, for a total of 33 soul lamps. Chapter 1280 - Paragon Soul Lamp! *After Meng Hao completed his Ancient Realm tribulation he had a gut feeling that his Dao Realm Essences pointed towards his Demon Sealing Hexing Magic. After he decided that his Nine Essences are going to be the Nine Demon Sealing Hexing Magics. *During the war with the 33 Heavens after the 1st Heavens was destroyed, Meng Hao absorbed the World Essence that was revealed during the collapse to further his comprehension of the Eight Demon Sealing Hex which allowed him to see the true essence behind it, which is the Essence of Space. *While Meng Hao was still in the Ancient Realm instead of going on his original path to become the Immortal, he became the Demon. With the help of a curse that transformed his blood, stained his soul, washed over his bones, and besmirched his Dao foundation; then soon-afterward shattered his Dao foundation, and his Immortal meridians. **This physically made him stronger while externally changing his appearance of his body and soul lamps. They burned silently with a blue-violet flame that made the starry sky shake. Chapter 1391 - I Don’t Need Any Of It *In order to buy more time for the remnants of the Mountain and Sea Realm to escape the Immortal God Continent, Meng Hao detonated all 33 of his soul lamps including his Paragon Lamp. *On the verge of death Meng Hao remembered a unique secret magic that allows a person to possess someone else soul lamp, this allowed Meng Hao to possess the mysterious soul lamp he received from the Immortal Ancient Daoist Rite temple back when he was still in the Immortal Realm. Chapter 1410 - Bronze Replaces the Heavens The mysterious soul lamp was seen to have represent all 33 of Meng Hao's soul lamp. Dao Realm *Paragon Shui Dongliu had utilised a rare technique that had enable the caster to transfer his legacy, divine abilities and techniques, and even cultivation to his target or vice versa. As a parting gift, Shui Dongliu had transferred everything belonging to him to Meng Hao, which boosted his cultivation prowess to that of a 9-Essence Dao Paragon. *While Meng Hao is seen and treated as a 9-Essence Dao Paragon, Meng Hao have not and was unable to extinguish his flame on the mysterious soul lamp. Meng Hao figured that only when he had formed his 9th Demon Sealing Hex as his 9th Essence, would he then be able to extinguish his soul lamp. *His nine essences are correspondent to his nine hexes : *#Beginning-Ending Hex Essence *#Real-Unreal Hex Essence *#Present-Ancient Hex Essence *#Self Hex Essence *#Inside-Outside Hex Essence *#Life-Death Hex Essence *#Karmic Hex Essence *#Body-Mind Hex Essence *#Seal the Heavens Hex Essence Daosource/Transcendence (on Chapter 1536) *Cultivation **Meng Hao used the combination of the Nine Demon Sealing Hexes to reach the peak of the Daosource Realm in cultivation. *Body **Meng Hao used his Transcendent cultivation base to extinguish the Bronze Lamp and with its help push his body in the Peak of the Daosource Realm *Soul **With the help of his Peak Daosource Body and Cultivation Meng Hao was able to effortlessly Transcend with his soul Ancestor Realm *After stepping into the Daosource Realm Meng Hao was already a Half-step into the Ancestor Realm. |-|Fleshly body= Unlike most other cultivators Meng Hao walks the path of both bodily cultivation and normal cultivation. He has been training his body intentionally and unintentionally since Qi Condensation. Qi Condesation * Meng Hao reached the 10th level of Qi Condensation which strengthened his body Foundation Establishment * Meng Hao had a perfect foundation and reached the 10th level of Qi Condensation which let him created a 10th Dao Pillar. The 10th Dao Pillar Strengthened his body once again. Core Formation * Meng Hao while being chased for stealing from an auction flees to his base. There he has lord fifth and friends guard him while he concocts a perfect gold core pill. He finishes it in time and consumes it. It increases his the strength of his body. *During the tribulation Meng Hao uses the tribulation lightning to further temper his body Nascent Soul * Since Meng Hao created multiple nascent souls, he was able to create his anima magic which allowed him to merge his Nascent Souls. This granted him a powerful fleshly body and cultivation base. Spirit Severing * After training in the Demon Immortal cistern using Fleshly Sanctification and Zhixiang's illusionary greater demons he was able to create his 8th nascent soul and maintain a state of 7th anima fleshly body in his first anima. If he uses his 8th anima his body reaches spirit severing. Dao Seeking * Meng Hao used the Nine Heavens Treasured Body Seals along with spirit severing treasures he got from the Divine Flame Trial to make his hand reach the Dao Seeking Stage. *Later on the attack on the Black Sieve Sect he returned to the blessed land and used the tribulation lightning to reach a Dao Seeking Fleshly Body. Immortal Realm (On Chapter 939) * Before Meng Hao's immortal tribulation he participated in the East Ascension Sun. He reached the space using the flame character from Withering Flame Demon Magic True Self Dao to absorb the sun's energy. He also used one Skyplace Spirit Pill to reach higher heights and concocted another Skyplace Spirit Pill from nothing at the edge of space to make a breakthrough. There he faced the Saint Tribulation, which he completely destroyed by using his paragon bridge magic, except he changed its appearance to that of a tree to hide his identity of Fang Mu, and obtained a True Saint Fleshly Body. Ancient Realm (On Chapter 1081) *Meng Hao used the pressure from the first golden gate stone stele from the Nine Seas God World to force his body to break through into the Ancient Realm. *After Meng Hao passed his tribulation and it was time for him to get his soul lamps it turned out that Meng Hao broke through the Anti-Ancient of the Ancient Realm meaning he had to ignite his soul lamps instead of extinguishing them. *When he went back at the Ancient Dao Lakes on Planet South Heaven, Meng Hao managed to forcefully ignite his anti-ancient lamps from 2 all the way to 9 with the help of the divine flame essence, reaching the great cricle of the Ancient Realm. *Later Meng Hao got possessed by Greed who forcefully pushed Meng Haos body beyond the great cricle of the Ancient Realm, yet between the Dao Realm. Dao Realm (On Chapter 1329) *Meng Hao used seven drops of God blood to directly make his fleshly body break through from the Peak Ancient Realm past the Dao Lord level to a Dao Sovereign Fleshly body. *Vast Expanse Dao Body (On Chapter 1415) - When Meng Hao detonated his soul lamps he used a secret magic from Shui Dongliu to possess the mysterious soul lamp for the Immortal Ancient Daoist Rite Temple. He used the resources from the Vast Expanse society and the special traits of the soul lamp to change his body to fit the mysterious soul lamp. Transcendence * Ancestor Realm * Category:Path of Cultivation